


Change of Plans

by KnightHallow



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Infiltration, M/M, Mutual Pining, They dance and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightHallow/pseuds/KnightHallow
Summary: The mission was simple. All they needed to do was find the artifact, take it, and slip out before anyone could notice it was missing. Then avoid being traced and hope for the best. Gwing and Rook were here to distract anyone if necessary so that Paddy and Malark could sneak off. The artifact wasn’t in here, so it had to be in the mansion somewhere. Right now they just needed to establish themselves as guests and be as inconspicuous as possible and soon they would be able to go look for the artifact. It was only a matter of time until they could finally get out of this crowd."Change of plans," Paddy said, and oh, Malark did not like that tone.
Relationships: Malark Dundragon/Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and got inspired, so here is it if you want to give it a listen!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtiQVHtEdM8

This was, by far, one of High Hopes’ most ridiculous plans. And of course Malark had to be dragged into it.

He never did well with people, preferring to let others like Paddy and Hashaan do the talking when it was needed. Yet for some reason Paddy thought it a good idea to bring him to the ball tonight. Something about needing backup.

High Hopes had been investigating a noble with his hands in some… shady business. He’d reportedly taken jewels, gold, and a potentially dangerous artifact from the crypts under city hall. High Hopes was eager to take the artifact and return it to its rightful owner. It just so happened that this shady noble was hosting a ball tonight. And it also just so happened that High Hopes found a way in.

So here he was in the middle of a gaudy and glittery ballroom full of nobles with fake smiles and attitudes. They chatted together over food and drink about nothing in particular. They shared pleasantries without meaning with one another, or at least that’s what Malark had observed. He stood arm in arm with Paddy and looked for any sign of the artifact, eyes scanning the ballroom. Though occasionally, his eyes would dart over to Paddy.

Paddy had cleaned up well for tonight. His outfit was pristine, a well-tailored vest and shirt over some simple slacks. Instead of all over the place, his hair was combed back and without the weight of his signature mask. His usual makeup was gone too. Instead, freckles dotted all over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. He spoke with other patrons of the ball with the same fake smile and attitude as the rest of them, and he seemed like a natural at it. Paddy was good with people, something Malark was… not.

Malark had dressed up in a similar fashion to Paddy, with a simple vest, shirt, and slacks that made him blend in with the crowd. His hair had been combed back too, and unfortunately, his face had been left exposed. (Brio had said wearing his mask to a ball would be “sketchy as fuck” and sadly, Malark had to agree.) But with some disguise magic, Malark was a little more comfortable going out in front of all these people. The disguise would last long enough for them to get in, get the artifact, and get out. All Malark had to do was stay by Paddy’s side and be the lookout.

Glancing off to the side of the room, he spotted Rook looking like he was about to melt into a puddle. Sure, Malark wasn’t great with people, but at least he wasn’t Rook. He watched Rook search around the room with Gwing at his side. Malark pushed down the urge to smirk. If it hadn’t been for Gwing, Rook would have been a puddle from the start.

The mission was simple. All they needed to do was find the artifact, take it, and slip out before anyone could notice it was missing. Then avoid being traced and hope for the best. Gwing and Rook were here to distract anyone if necessary so that Paddy and Malark could sneak off. The artifact wasn’t in here, so it had to be in the mansion somewhere. Right now they just needed to establish themselves as guests and be as inconspicuous as possible and soon they would be able to go look for the artifact. It was only a matter of time until they could finally get out of this crowd.

Malark had stopped paying attention to Paddy’s conversation a while ago, though he’d been observing how the other was acting. He seemed to have no problem speaking with all these nobles. Though jarring, it did make sense. He knew of Paddy’s lineage (after all, he was sent to kill him  _ because _ of his lineage). Still, it was hard to see such a shift in the other rogue. Usually, he was bright and sunny, and now he was… fake. It felt so surreal.

But then Malark saw a familiar glint in Paddy’s eyes, the real one shining through at the sudden shift of music. He excused himself from the conversation and turned to Malark.

“Change of plans,” Paddy said, and oh, Malark did  _ not _ like that mischievous tone of his. With a finger pointed towards Rook, he whispered something way too quiet to hear over the lively music. Oh yes, message, one of the more useful spells of Paddy’s. He couldn’t say he hated it, but it was never fun to suddenly have a voice pop into his head. It had definitely thrown him off the first time.

Rook seemed confused at first, and then suspicious as he received the message. Malark mirrored it in his own expressions towards Paddy, who really looked like he was up to something.

“Come on,” Paddy said, “it’s time to be the distraction.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, what’s the harm in a little dancing?”

_ “Dancing?” _ Malark balked. “I can’t dance.”

Paddy turned to him with a fierce grin. “Oh, but  _ I _ can.”

And that was the moment that Malark regretted every choice he’d ever made in life. He thought that he’d die much later than this, maybe after saving Arcadon, not at the hands of a mischievous wood elf whose sole purpose was to make him lose his mind.

Malark stumbled along towards the dance floor. The first thing he registered was the hand on his waist before they started moving. The crowd surrounded them with wide eyes, excitedly clapping their hands to the beat. Malark looked down at his feet, trying his best to follow Paddy’s steps. He tripped over himself way too many times to count as he tried to avoid crushing Paddy’s feet.

“Hey.”

The word cut through Malark’s racing thoughts as he looked up and into Paddy’s bright green eyes. The background blurred out, Malark’s whole focus on him.

“Just keep your eyes on me. I’ve got you.”

The reassurance made Malark’s heart race. He’d get through this, even if he was a terrible dancer. At least if he was going to embarrass himself in front of anyone, he was glad it was Paddock. If the other had to practically carry him through this dance, then so be it.

Malark squeezed Paddy’s hand. “Okay.”

Paddy grinned and spun Malark around before pulling him close.

The two of them gradually started to pick up speed to match the fast beat. It was a little hard to get into the rhythm when they stumbled over each other, but they soon grew out of the awkward phase. Overall, the dance was simple. It mostly consisted of quick steps in sync and the occasional spin. As the dance went on, it became easier to telegraph Paddy’s moves. 

Eventually, Malark’s focus on the dancing waned as he paid more and more attention to Paddy himself. The light of the ballroom was nothing compared to the light in Paddy’s eyes. His smile was bright, his laughter infectious. They didn’t care about the dumb outfits or the crowd, just each other.

Malark found himself laughing along with Paddy through all the chaos. Though this time, no mask hid his smile. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, leaving him without a care in the world. He couldn’t tell what was making him so giddy. Was it the exertion? Or was it something else?

With each move, Malark became a little more sure of himself. Sure, he wasn’t as good as Paddy, but he kept up nonetheless. The moves were pretty predictable after a while.

And then Paddy threw predictability out of the window. With a flourish, he spun Malark around and wrapped an arm around his waist. Then he leaned forward and dipped Malark, who held on for dear life.

Malark was practically upside down. He had to force himself to keep his composure after quickly losing control. The two were so close, their noses almost touching. They panted from the rush, chests heaving with each breath they took. They stared at one another with wide eyes and dumb grins. Their faces were flushed red as they held onto each other.

Applause rang out and Paddy almost dropped Malark in surprise, who scrambled to cling on tighter. Paddy gently brought the two of them up. He kept his arm around Malark’s waist as he led him away from the cheering crowd.

“I thought you said you couldn’t dance,” Paddy teased. His eyes crinkled, the look on his face smug.  
“Shut it, Whitlaw,” Malark grumbled as they left the dance floor. Even if they physically left the dance floor, Malark was still caught up in the dancing, replaying it all in his head. Paddy’s eyes, his smile, the gentle hands guiding him-

“-get going now.”

Malark blinked, realizing Paddy was talking to him. “...What?”

“Rook just sent me a message. They’re on their way out,” Paddy explained. “Looks like it was a success!”

Right. The mission. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten all about it. It seemed Paddy had that sort of effect on him. He shook his head and remembered why they went through all of this trouble. “...Yeah, let’s go.”

Paddy offered his arm to Malark with a soft smile. Embarrassed, Malark took it and they started walking.

“Great job, by the way.”

“Doing what? Being dragged around? You did all the work.”

“Well, it wasn’t bad for someone with two left feet.”

“Two left- I do not!” Malark elbowed Paddy in the ribs.

Paddy giggled, his grin wider than before. “Well, regardless, thanks for being a wonderful date.”

Turning red, Malark could only nod. He followed Paddy out of the party and off of the estate, but they never let go of each other, at least not until they met up with the rest of High Hopes.

After deciding to return the artifact the next day, they headed to their shared room and got ready for bed. Malark took no time in getting out of his disguise. Relief flooded him as he put his mask back on and went to bed. Before he fell asleep, he caught a glimpse of a tired, smiling Paddy across the room. A soft smile made its way onto his own face as he finally closed his eyes and drifted off, a cheery tune stuck in his head.

When asked about details on the mission at breakfast, Paddy and Malark both let Rook and Gwing do the talking. And surprisingly, neither of them mentioned the dancing part.

Later in the day, Malark found himself humming the tune from last night. And if anyone heard him, no one said anything. Whatever it was, Malark was in a good mood, and no one wanted to ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it! Actually, this is my first post on ao3.  
> Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!


End file.
